Meshing Shadows and Sinful Looks
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: AU. "Pardon me if I stare." Ferb whispered to him as he drew close, "I've fallen in love with a man I know very well." He smiled softly as he brushed the bangs out of the redhead's mask, revealing intense, dark blue eyes. "You remind me of him an awful lot." Ferbineas, Part 3 of 'Behind the Mask' 'verse, first two Bsquared, but can be read alone. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Meshing Shadows and Sinful Looks

The air in the club's main room was staggering, filled with meshing shadows and sinful looks. Strobe lights sparsely lit the large, crowded room, individuals grouped usually in twos or threes. Sweat and alcohol drenched the room, seeping into everything, and the stagnant heat draped around them, filling it like a furnace.

_It was close to opening time now, only two men dared to remain in the bright-white room of shattered hopes and dreams._

"_Don't expect him to come back any time soon, Baljeet." The green-haired man told him as he added a bit of last-minute flair to his attire. "He hasn't been back in over a month."_

"_He intends to come back, Ferb!"The darker-skinned man argued in protest, "I am not stupid!"_

"_Why are you so insistent on seeing him? I'm beginning to believe that you're in love with him." Ferb pursed his lips to coat them in a light shade of lip gloss._

"_You know full well that is like the pot calling the kettle black." Baljeet crossed his arms._

"_Oh no." The British-born man wagged his finger at him, "We are so not talking about Phineas right now. This isn't about me, this is about you." He jabbed his finger in the other man's direction._

"_I did not even mention—!" Baljeet began, but a lighter voice interrupted his own._

"_Enough!" The door banged open to reveal an ebony-haired young woman, a black, beaded mask on her face, "There are two customers out front, each requesting one of you, and unlike some people, I'd like to earn my keep today!"_

"_I am moving, I am moving, Isabella." Baljeet sighed, glossing his lips once more. When she left, he turned to Ferb, "I bet you are hoping it is him."_

"_Now who's calling the kettle black?" Ferb smirked at him as the two of them put on their masks; identical to the one Isabella wore, before slipping out the door into the bustling, deafening chaos of the club._

Despite the small voice in the back of his head that hoped that it would be Phineas who would meet him at that door, he had learned with experience that the chances of that were next to none.

When he reached the front, Ferb eyed the two men apprehensively from behind his mask.

The brunette stood impatiently, one foot crossed over the other as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. The redhead sat only a few feet from him, perched rather uneasily on one of the low-sitting stools.

When the one against the wall looked up, they eyed each other for a moment before the brunette crossed over to Baljeet, grinning softly.

While the darker-skinned man couldn't take his eyes off of the larger of the two, Ferb was inexplicably drawn to the redheaded man. It made him miss Phineas. It made him regret leaving all those years ago. It made him understand the loss and regret that filled this place, that his coworkers often spoke of.

The smaller of the two smiled softly as Baljeet practically _dragged_ the larger man away, and the green-haired man drew up beside the redhead, whispering in his ear teasingly, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." His thick British accent sent shivers up and down the wide-eyed man's spine. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." He said with a small, teasing smile.

"A-alright." The redhead nodded and stuttered as the British-born man sat gently on his lap, straddling both the stool and the shorter man, Ferb's midnight-black jeans meeting with the redhead's deep azure blue ones.

"Pardon me if I stare." Ferb whispered to him as he drew close, "I've fallen in love with a man I know very well." He smiled softly as he brushed the bangs out of the redhead's mask, revealing intense, dark blue eyes. "You remind me of him an awful lot."

The redhead smiled, "Y-you r-remind me of s-someone I know t-too."

"Well then," The taller of the two smiled back, "Just pretend I'm him. If you don't mind, I'm going to think of you as the man I love."

The redhead nodded. "I-It's okay. I-I don't mind."

"I'm glad." The green-haired man whispered, "You'll appreciate it more this way."

Memories flew through Ferb's brain now, every little memory of Phineas, the man he wanted so desperately he left home to try and ease his mind. When he was too overwhelmed to do anything else, he took the shorter man's lips with his own.

Their eyes closed now, and the redhead let out a little sigh as he wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck. Soon, the green-haired man's lips trailed down his chin to his neck, and the smaller of the two young men started to let out small moans.

"More…" He whispered hoarsely, "More…please…"

So the British-born man ground his hips into the redhead's, until, shockingly, a single word slipped through the smaller man's lips. "F-Ferb…"

The green-haired man froze, his lips disconnecting from the redhead's neck as he pulled away, "What was that?" Ferb asked, curious. "Mind explaining your story? I don't normally ask my clients this, but you seem to want to tell me."

"I-I!" The redhead stuttered, embarrassed, and pushed the British-born man off his lap. Standing on shaky legs, he said, "I-I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to the restroom."

It was eight minutes later when Ferb went after him, knowing that the poor man was likely still in the restroom.

The aforementioned young man was standing in front of one of the porcelain sinks, gazing into one of the cracked and dirty mirrors before him. His mask was off, but at the angle that Ferb had entered, he couldn't see the man's face. Keeping his eyes away from the man's reflection, he walked up to where the redhead stood, his eyes downcast.

"Hey." Ferb told him softly his arms snaking around the shorter man's waist hands rubbing against the orange tee he wore, the British-born man's legs meshing with the redhead's, "No need to be ashamed. I've uttered the name of the man I love in situations like this more often than not. The shorter of the two looked up into the mirror, startled, and Ferb met his gaze, only to gasp quietly.

"Ph-Phineas?" Ferb whispered softly.

Phineas looked away. "Do you understand _now_ why I didn't want anyone to know? If he found out…if he knew…"

Ferb spun the young man around to face him, and kissing him softly, he slipped the mask off his face. "Look at me, Phineas."

The redhead's eyes met his own, and they nearly filled up with tears at the sight. "F-Ferb? H-how could it possibly be you?" Phineas kissed his step-brother softly as he wrapped his arms around Ferb's waist, grasping at the British-born man's violet tee. "Y-you just left…out of the blue…why did you leave? I thought…I thought it was my fault…"

"Oh Phin," Ferb sighed, rested his forehead against the red-head's own. "I left because I didn't want to risk hurting you. I didn't want to let you know and ruin what we had."

"Please, Ferb." Phineas whispered, pulling him close, "Let's make up for lost time. I love you. I want you. I _need_ you."

"I love you, Phineas." Ferb said as he closed in on his step-brother's lips, diving in for the kill. The kiss spun out endlessly, engulfing them both in a fiery, sweet passion.

Lips parting, open mouthed kisses turned into the feeling of tongues caressing and hearts beat in rhythm, in tune with each other.

Phineas begged softly, "Please, Ferb, take me now. I need you now."

"Right…here?" Ferb asked him breathlessly, shocked, "Isn't this…a bit public?"

"I don't think…" Phineas started as his body moved on its own, grinding hips against hips, "I can wait much longer…Any place…is fine…as long as it's…with you…"

Fingers fumbled, buttons popping in unison, cloth sliding softly that sounded harsh in near-silence, dripping water harsher than gunshots in the quiet. "F-Ferb…" Phineas whimpered, "P-please…I-I need…"

Open mouthed kisses followed, fingers tracing, teasing, awakening flesh as shirts were tossed aside, muffled gasps surprising and loud in the near-silence as flesh met flesh. Legs meshed, slid, wrapped. Bodies touched, collided, melded, linked, souls filled with life and bliss.

Lips melded together with desired intensity, muffling the poorly stifled gasps and muffled moans.

Bodies turned, faces staring into cracked mirrors, hands returned to work, sliding, slipping, awakening, prepping. Connecting, joining, colliding, silent gasps echoing out into oblivion as kisses found lips, found tongues, found teeth, found chests, found nipples, found shoulders, found necks. As teeth traced circles upon circles on awakened flesh. As fingers drew bodies close, as backs arched in unison, names ripped from each other's lips, tears of bliss glistening on faces, as bodies and souls shook with dreams come true.

Eyes bored into reflections, black into blue and back again, gazes speaking volumes of single sentences over and over again. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

The air in the club's main room was staggering, filled with meshing shadows and sinful looks, but in the club's restroom, dirty, dark, and falling apart, shell-shocked reunions turned into satisfying firsts, intent looks speaking whole novels of declarations, love returned in a world of loss and regret.


	2. Dear My Lovely Readers,

Dear Readers,

First of all, thank you so much for enjoying this little trilogy I worked so hard on! Initially, it started simply as a one-shot, _Cigarette Smoke and Cheap Cologne_, with the desire to work on my description skills. With time, it became a trilogy, which I completed within a month of writing the first. I thought I was done. Even with all of the joyous responses to _Thunderous Beats and Stifled Cries_ as well as _Meshing Shadows and Sinful Looks_, I figured the story was complete. Even with all the reviews telling me to 'write more!'

Lucky for you all, my plot bunnies had other ideas. I've decided to create another. It has its own universe now, and I'm sure other little plot bunnies will hop into my head now and then. I've dubbed the 'verse (and the club, by the way) _Behind the Mask_, which is what I've decided to title the newest addition to this little 'verse. I will post it shortly, please feel free to enjoy! (And yes, it will be marked as 'complete'. I won't be doing multi-chapter fics for these; they will all be one-shots. Likely. Unless my plot bunnies say otherwise.)

Much love and kisses,

Seraphina Greene.

PS. The music choice is of my own creation. Do not be put off by it; I will have a video posted. And do not worry, I don't write songfics. Unless they're my own songs. Like this one. And yes, the lyrics are a part of the story, but it also propels the plot. Otherwise, it wouldn't be relevant. I would have just left it out. But I wrote this specifically _for_ this fic. Thanks again!


End file.
